


Left Holding The Bag

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kallua week, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: There were two mysteries Keith was not able to solve. Why people found shopping to be fun and, more importantly, how did he end? up carrying Allura’s bags?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kallura Week and today's theme was escape. Enjoy all!

Keith panted as they ran down the hall. “Allura, pick up the pace!”

“I am running as fast as I can!” Allura snapped as they turned and tried to avoid from colliding into a couple as she held her bags.

Keith growled as he glanced over his shoulder. “Just drop the shopping bags! They’re slowing you down!”

“I BOUGHT THESE! I’M NOT THROWING THEM AWAY!” Allura clutched both of the bags to her chest as if they were precious cargo.

Keith was tempted to just yank them away and toss them into the fountain as they passed by. Honestly, what was so vital about buying new clothes?!

A laugh caused Keith to look behind and saw that the guy was gaining on them. 

“You space pirates aren’t getting away from me this time!” Varkon cried as he rode his scooter at top speed.

Keith returned his focus ahead. He should find the others, but he had no sweet clue where they were. He then spotted a garbage can and got struck with an idea. 

He picked up the garbage can and flung it back at Varkon. The garbage can slammed directly into him, knocking the security guard off his scooter and toppled into a nearby artificial bush.

Keith used the distraction as he grabbed Allura’s arm and ducked inside the nearest store. He gestured for Allura to keep quiet as they hide by the door and heard Varkon scream in frustration.

“Now you’re under arrest for striking an officer!” he yelled as he ran by the store. “I don’t give up that easy!” 

Keith didn’t dare move until he was certain Varkon was far away from the store. “That was way too close.”

Allura sighed as she hugged her bags. “I can see now what you all meant when you said he was ‘ambitious’.”

“Yes,” Keith said as he rubbed his eyes. “Which is why we told you to keep a low profile!”

Allura huffed slightly as she tapped her foot. “I was keeping a low profile!”

“Really?!” Keith argued, “because me finding Varkon chasing after you says otherwise.”

The idea of the trip to the shopping mall was to give everyone a break from all the battles they had been under lately. When Lance suggested a trip to the space mall, Keith hadn’t been thrilled with the suggestion, but Allura had been eager to see it since their last trip and Shiro agreed it could be fun.

The only rule had been to keep out of sight of Varkon, so no causing trouble. Truthfully, Keith had expected the rule to be broken. He had betted that Hunk would take over another restaurant, or Pidge and Lance would find another game or other item that they just HAD to have. He certainly never predicted Allura would draw attention to herself. She had been at the bottom of his list.

Allura pouted as her eye twitched. “It wasn’t my fault,” she replied. “That shopkeeper was claiming he was selling genuine Altean jewellery.”  
Keith raised an eyebrow. “And guessing they weren’t?”

“No, they were clearly copies made from the Casa Quadrant and I was in the middle of proving this to the other customers when that obnoxious security guard popped up.”

Keith sighed. The shopkeeper probably called him up to stop Allura from exposing him.

“Next thing I know, he’s accusing me of being a space pirate of all things, and was going to drag me away, so I ran,” Allura continued as she waved her hands and almost hit Keith with one of her bags.

“And then you ran into me, hence why we had to do that marathon,” Keith said with a deep sigh. “Couldn’t you have just left that shopkeeper alone?”

“Certainly not!” Allura argued. “Keith, he was trying to rip off his customers!”

“Allura, I get that, but we have bigger stuff we should be-”

“AHEM!”

Keith and Allura forgot their argument as they turned to see a female alien with four eyes staring at them unamused from behind her counter.

“Excuse me,” she said briskly as she wiggled her antennas. “But I have a business to run, and thus would appreciate if you two had your lover’s spat someplace else.”

“Lovers?” Keith muttered, but then the meaning struck him and blushed. “Wait, no, we’re not lovers!”

The shopkeeper rolled all four eyes. “Oh, please, you two act the way I did with my third mate. You can’t fool me.”

“No, really, we’re not,” Allura said and Keith noticed she was blushing too.

“Sure, sure,” the alien replied with a wave of her hand and obviously didn’t believe her. “Look, either you buy something or I will have to ask you two to leave.”

Allura frowned as she approached the counter. “What exactly do you sell here?”

The shopkeeper gave a grin. “Beauty products,” she said as she pointed to the shelf. “But I also have hair accessories if that strikes your fancy.”

“Ooh, yes please,” Allura said as she handed her bags to Keith and scooted over. “Do you have any good hair clips?”

“Allura,” Keith grumbled. “We should be looking for the others.” He glanced at the bags in his arms. “And how did I end up holding the bags?”

Yet, to Keith’s dismay, his protests were ignored as the alien shopkeeper reached under her counter and brought out a case.

“Got these beauties in recently,” the shopkeeper said as lifted the lid and reveal several hair clips of various sizes. “They were a big hit with my grandkids, I will say that.”

“Oh, I love the sun shaped one,” Allura said as she picked it up.

“Ah, yes, that’s popular,” the shopkeeper said, “but if you ask me, Girlie, the blue star would suit you better. Bring out your eyes.”

“Oh, that is nice,” Allura said as she picked it up. “I’ll take one, and do you have any skin lotion?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Skin lotion?” They were trying to hide from Varkon, and she was asking about lotion?

Allura gave a smile. “It’s not for me, it’s for Lance. He ran out recently.”

_Oh, yeah, that makes it better,_ Keith thought as she shook his head.

The alien shopkeeper snapped her fingers. “I got just the thing. It’s cheap and it’s all natural!” she said. “Way better than the expensive junk some of the other shops will sell. I use it all the time. Does wonders for the wrinkles!”

The two ladies continued to chat away as if Keith didn’t exist. It didn’t take long before Allura had a hold bag of products that made her smile gleefully. Keith tapped his foot as he was trying to keep his patience in check.

_Patience yields focus, patience yields focus._

“Are you done?” he asked.

“Yes, I believe so,” Allura said and smiled at the shopkeeper. “Thank you so much for the recommendations.”

The shopkeeper laughed and waved. “Come back anytime, Girlie! I like your spunk!”

Allura gave a nod as she handed her bag to Keith to carry along with the others. “Alright, now let’s look for the others.”

Keith went to move, but paused as he realized he was still currently carrying all of the Allura’s shopping bags. 

“Wait, why am I-” He was stopped as the shopkeeper poked his shoulder. He turned to her to see the alien wink at him with her third eye.

“You got a good one there, Sonny,” the alien teased. “Don’t do anything stupid to lose her. Ya hear me?”

“What? I told you we’re not-” But the shopkeeper tossed a hard look that made him go silent. He sighed and gave a nod. “Alright, I won’t.”

“Good,” the alien said as she pointed at the door. “Listen, once you find your friends, head over to the South exit. Varkon always gets distracted by the sweet shop there, so that should give you a good distraction for a clean getaway.”

Keith blinked surprised, and slowly gave a nod. “Thanks, I’ll remember that.”

The shopkeeper chuckled. “Hardly the first time I’ve seen youngling give that Galran the run around.” She gave a nostalgic sigh. “Ah, to be young again.”

The shopkeeper gave a wave as Keith chased after Allura out the store, but not before shaking his head at the bags he carried. He really hoped Allura wasn’t going to buy anymore, he would probably end up carrying those bags too.


End file.
